


Father, into your hands, why have you forsaken me?

by HiyaJay



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Don't Read This, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaJay/pseuds/HiyaJay
Summary: Appledusk has to deal with the consequences of his actions.Not all stories have happy endings, and not all people can forgive and forget.





	Father, into your hands, why have you forsaken me?

**Author's Note:**

> title from chop suey by system of a down
> 
> this is an idea i had where the kits are angry and blame appledusk because he's an asshole and this technically was his fault.
> 
> #MapleshadeDidNothingWrong  
> i mean she did kill a bunch of people but--

Appledusk rose his head, gasping. He shuffled his paws, noticing something was beneath him - his body. He stumbled back and rose his head, ghostly crimson blood dripping from a gash in his throat, to face two shocked cats - Reedshine and Perchpaw, who stared off into the distance.

The two turned around to scamper over to him, no, his body, and mourn, though what they were saying seemed to be muddled and buzzed as another voice came into focus.

"I hope you're happy."

The pale tom turned around to face three spirits. The spirits of his kits.

The speaker had been Larchkit, whose amber eyes shone with anger and disdain.

"What have you  _done_?" Petalkit chipped in as Patchkit stared up at him, green eyes cold yet saddened.

"I was defending myself-"

"It's your fault."

Patchkit stepped forward, flicking his tail.

"What did I do?"

"You killed yourself, us, and Mama."

If Appledusk was expecting anything, it wasn't that.

"How?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"You abandoned us. Left us for dead by abandoning Mama. This is all your fault." The young kit unsheathed his claws.

"I was trying to stay loyal to my Clan-"

"And not to your family?" Petalkit chimed in.

"What about your mate?" Larchkit added.

"You shouldn't be in StarClan. You don't belong." Patchkit snarled.

"Your mother-"

"OUR MOTHER LOVED US!"

After a moment's pause, the three turned around.

"Come on," Petalkit said.

"We're supposed to take you to StarClan." Larchkit finished.

 

Appledusk gazed over the StarClan border where the pale blue grass overlapped against a dark, filthy ground littered with rotting ferns.

A shadow flickered through the dead trees, snarling, emerging as a calico figure.

"What're you doing here?" Mapleshade growled. "Finally realized what I knew all along? You could just run over like the coward I know you are, Appledusk."

"Mapleshade." The tom hissed. "What do you want."

"What do you think I want?" His ex-mate spat back. "We all know that I want you dead."

"You can't even touch me."

Her gaze darkened. "I know that there's a lot of cats who'd appreciate it. Reedshine may have passed on and your family may be whole again, but your so-called mate is your only ally right now. Not even our kits trust you."

"How do you-"

"-Know about Reedshine? I know lots of things." Mapleshade crooned, turning around. "You should know this: not everyone in StarClan's a saint. Even the best of cats can become demons if they hate someone enough."

She studied Appledusk's confused gaze for a moment and slipped off, murmuring a faint, "Goodbye, Appledusk."

**Author's Note:**

> oh, also, i'm really sorry about all the orphaned fics. i'm an unmotivated piece of shit sorry-
> 
> though i do want to continue this, i'm scared that i'll drop it. but if you like it, just tell me and i'll consider making this a full-blown story.


End file.
